Dazzling Book Store
by Hazeldeen
Summary: Sasuke berniat menghadiahkan sebuah buku novel untuk Itachi. Namun, tak disangka ia menemukan hal lain di toko buku itu. / "Kalau kau baca pasti kau suka. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa lempar buku ini ke wajahku!"/ AU. SasuFem!Naru.
Dazzling Book Store © Hazeldeen

NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Little little LITTLE romance

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, AU, bahasa inggris jancuk an alias ngasal, alur ngebut ala-ala MotoGP. SASUFEM!NARU

.

'

.

" _There is no right time and right place for love, It can happen any time."—unknown._

 _._

 _._

Langit di Kota London mulai gelap. Bukan karena tibanya waktu malam, namun karena sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Angin mulai bertiup agak kencang. Dedaunan kering yang berserakan di bawah pohon pun saling beterbangan terbawa angin. Bau tanah yang menandakan hujan akan turun mulai tercium.

Seorang lelaki melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Wajahnya yang tampan menunduk, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk melindungi sepasang mata dari terpaan angin yang membawa debu. Lelaki tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang direktur muda di sebuah perusahaan ternama asal Jepang yang dibangun sendiri oleh ayahnya. Direktur muda itu sedang mengunjungi kota London untuk menghadiri rapat dan pertemuan di sebuah perusahaan yang akan ia ajak untuk bekerja sama.

Sasuke terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu, gerak-geriknya terlihat agak kebingungan. Langkah kaki jenjangnya berhenti ketika melihat sebuah bangunan bernuansa Eropa modern bernama _Dazzling Book Store_ yang terlihat dari sudut jalan tempatnya berdiri. Bangunan tersebut terlihat indah dari luar.

Tak butuh beberapa lama, Sasuke akhirnya melangkahkan kaki ke dalam bangunan itu. Sesampainya di dalam, mata Sasuke menjuruh ke segala arah. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, akhirnya Sasuke berjalan ke sebuah rak buku yang terletak di sebelah kanan sudut ruangan.

 _Fiction Novel_

Tangannya mengambil sebuah novel fiksi yang bersampulkan warna biru muda. Ini baru pertama kalinya untuk Sasuke datang ke sebuah toko buku dan melihat-lihat kumpulan novel fiksi . Seumur hidupnya, Sasuke belum pernah membacanya—apalagi sampai membeli buku itu. Menurutnya, novel fiksi terlalu penuh khayalan. Ia lebih sering membaca buku-buku berilmu yang nyata, seperti buku ilmu bisnis, ilmu pengetahuan alam dan umum atau sebagainya.

" _Excuse me, Sir. Can I help you?"_

Seorang gadis menghampiri Sasuke. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, gadis itu pasti adalah salah satu pekerja di _Dazzling Book Store_ ini. Sang gadis terlihat sangat cantik. Rambutnya bewarna pirang dan bermata _blue sapphire_. Ia pun tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, menawarkan bantuan.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia pegang ke arah gadis dibelakangnya.

Seketika mata mereka pun bertemu.

"Orang Jepang ya?" tanya gadis itu setelah melihat wajah rupawan Sasuke, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" lanjutnya menawarkan bantuan.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar gadis itu bisa berbahasa Jepang sangat fasih. Padahal paras gadis itu terlihat sangat Eropa, dilihat dari mata dan warna rambutnya.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata, bingung dengan pelanggan di hadapannya. Padahal sudah dua kali ia menawarkan bantuan, namun daritadi lelaki itu hanya diam tak menjawab _'Dia tuli atau bagaimana?'_ pikirnya.

Sekali lagi gadis itu bertanya dengan bahasa Jepang, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Buku apa yang Anda ingin cari? Daritadi Anda terlihat bingung." Gadis itu bersumpah di dalam hati, ia akan meninggalkan lelaki dihadapannya ini jika lelaki tersebut tak menjawab ucapannya.

"Buku novel." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Gadis itu menghela napas, akhirnya. "Buku novel yang seperti apa, _Sir?_ Saya akan membantu anda mencari bukunya."

Sasuke diam sejenak, "Untuk kakak ku. Dia akan ulang tahun."

Gadis itu menyengritkan dahi, "Hah? Maksudku buku apa yang ingin kau ca— ah sudahlah. Saya akan merekomendasikan anda buku-buku yang mungkin kakak anda suka. Nah mungkin kakak anda suka buku-buku yang dikarang oleh _John Green_ , buku yang dikarangnya banyak yang bertema romantis. Biasanya, perempuan-perempuan menyukai buku-buku karangannya." ucap gadis itu panjang lebar, tangannya sibuk mengambil beberapa buku karangan _John Green_ di sebuah rak buku bagian bawah.

Sasuke pun memegangi lima buku yang baru saja gadis itu berikan, "Kakak ku laki-laki." kata Sasuke.

Gadis itu pun terdiam. Oh betapa bodohnya ia. Harusnya ia tanya dulu jenis kelamin dari kakak lelaki ini perempuan atau laki-laki. Lagipula, mana ada laki-laki yang suka buku-buku novel romantis?

"Err.. Maafkan aku." gadis itu membungkukkan badannya, "Kakakmu pasti tidak suka buku romantis. Sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan buku-buku yang agak 'jantan'. Kau tunggu sini! Jangan pergi kemana-mana!" seru gadis itu, lalu ia pun berlari sejauh lima meter—dari arah Sasuke berdiri—ke arah sebuah rak buku.

"Buku-buku yang agak jantan? Heh," gumam Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke sambil membawa beberapa tumpuk buku, "Ini! Buku karangan _Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_ , buku karangan _Agatha Cristine_ , buku karangan _Rick Riordan_ , buku karangan _James Dansher_ , dan _JK. Rowling_ semuanya coba kau liat dulu! Itu buku bertema gelap, aku sudah pernah membacanya. Kalau mau kau plih saja salah satu." Gadis itu menyodorkan 10 tumpuk buku-buku berhalaman tebal ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima tumpukkan buku tersebut sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk buku tebal sendirian?

Sasuke meletakkan buku-buku itu di atas lantai. Tangannya mengambil salah satu buku yang bersampul coklat tua. Gadis di sampingnya tiba-tiba duduk di atas lantai, tangannya juga ikut mengambil sebuah buku.

Sasuke menyodorkan buku yang ia ambil tadi ke wajah gadis itu, "Oh. Kau mau buku ini? Buku ini bagus! Ceritanya tentang penyelidikan sebuah kasus-kasus pembunuhan." Ucap gadis itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku belum pernah baca." Ucap Sasuke, "Menurutmu buku ini bagus?" lanjutnya.

"Bagus sekali! Aku sudah membacanya berulang-ulang kali!" kata gadis itu. Ia berbicara dengan nada sangat semangat. "Kalau kau baca pasti kau suka. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa lempar buku ini ke wajahku!"

"Cih," Sasuke terkekeh, "Kau sungguh mau kulempar buku ini ke wajahmu, dobe?"

"IYA KAU LEMPA— Eh tunggu. Kau panggil aku apa tadi? Dobe? Aku ini tidak Dobe. Lihat, aku suka membaca buku, jangan seenaknya memanggil orang bodoh! Dasar teme, brengsek tidak tahu terima kasih! Untung kau kubantu, harusnya tadi aku tinggalkan saja kau di sini." omel gadis itu tiba-tiba. Dirinya merasa tersinggung karena pria di depannya ini memanggilnya dengan sebutah bodoh dengan muka yang datar nun menyebalkan.

Sasuke memegang telinganya, "Kau berisik sekali dari tadi."

"APA?! KAU MENGATAIKU DOBE DAN SEKARANG KAU MENGATAIKU BERISIK? APA-APAAN—"

"Naruto, jangan berteriak saat bekerja."

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang gadis itu. Seketika gadis itu panik lalu berbalik arah, membungkukkan badan meminta maaf di depan wanita yang menegurnya.

"Sudah, kau urusi sebelah sana saja. Di sini biar aku yang urus." Ucap wanita itu sambil melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan genit. Naruto—nama gadis itu—yang merasa diusir langsung pergi meninggalkan senior wanitanya dan Sasuke.

" _I'm Sorry for that, Sir. May I help you?"_

" _Nope."_

Dan wanita itu pun terdiam.

.

.

.

Sasuke pulang ke apartemen yang ia sewa bersama kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha. Apartemen itu masih sepi. Itachi Uchiha sepertinya belum pulang dari kantor. Sasuke menaruh sebuah bungkusan berisi buku yang baru ia beli. Mengingat kejadian tadi di toko buku, membuat lelaki itu tersenyum. Gadis yang bernama Naruto itu sangat berisik dan bersemangat, dan juga tahu segala buku. Awalnya Sasuke juga tidak mengira kalau gadis itu bisa berbahasa Jepang. Entah mengapa melihat sorotan mata gadis itu saat menunjukkan antusianismenya terhadap buku membuatnya tertarik.

Dan faktanya selama ini Sasuke pun belum mempunyai seorang kekasih. Memiliki paras yang tampan dan otak yang sangat sempurna memang membuat ia selalu dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita yang mengaguminya, namun lelaki itu tak pernah serius dalam percintaan.

 _Handphone_ Sasuke berdering. Disentuhnya layar _handphone_ itu. Ada satu pesan masuk dari Itachi.

 _From : Itachi_

 _Aku takkan pulang malam ini. Ada pesta, mereka semua mengajakku._

 _Ps: kau tidak takut sendirian kan, Sasuke-chan?_

Sasuke sudah menduganya, kakaknya itu tak akan pulang malam ini. Itachi pasti merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya dan juga 'kekasihnya' di sebuah bar malam.

Kalau seperti ini jadinya, lebih baik ia tak usah membeli hadiah untuk Itachi.

Sasuke memlilih masuk ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan beristirahat.

.

.

.

Rapat kali ini berjalan sukses. Ada empat perusahaan yang menawarkan kerjasama sekaligus dengan perusahaan ayah Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke bisa pulang ke apartemen lebih cepat. Ia butuh istirahat karena sudah dua minggu ini dirinya menjalani rapat dengan para atasan-atasan perusahaan asing.

Mata Sasuke melirik ke sebuah bungkusan coklat, di dalam bungkusan itu berisi buku hadiah untuk Itachi yang ia beli kemarin sore. Tangannya membuka bingkisan itu, menyobek kertas pembungkusnya, lalu mencoba membaca isi buku yang terdapat di dalam bingkisan.

THE DETECTIVE STORY

Senyum tipis dari bibir Sasuke pun terlihat saat melihat judul dari buku yang ia pegang. Matanya tak lepas dari buku bersampul coklat tersebut. Lelaki itu membaca kumpulan tulisan yang ada di buku. Tangannya membalikan halaman demi halaman.

Sepertinya, lelaki itu mulai tertarik dengan buku novel yang dibacanya.

Sasuke tak pernah merasakan bagaimana sensasi yang terjadi saat membaca novel. Entah kenapa, lelaki itu merasakan seolah-olah hanyut ikut berada di dalam cerita. Tentu saja, rasanya sangat menarik dibandingkan saat ia membaca buku-buku yang berbau dengan pelajaran dan berbau hal-hal pengetahuan.

Lelaki itu terus membaca buku itu halaman demi halaman. Dan tak terasa, tiga jam telah berlalu.

 _997865xxx_

 _Itachi's Calling_

Handphone Sasuke bergetar dan menampilkan sederet huruf dan angka yang menandakan sedang ada panggilan telepon. Sontak Sasuke pun mengangkat teleponnya.

Sasuke mendengarkan suara dari orang yang meneleponnya, tak beberapa lama Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan menyahut, "Iya. Kau tak usah khawatir."

Dan sambungan telepon itu putus.

Sasuke melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membacanya, alisnya tiba-tiba terlihat menaik seakan sedang melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

 _If you want to read the book 2, you can get in a book store!_

Sepertinya ia harus ke toko buku itu lagi.

' _Kalau kau baca pasti kau suka. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa lempar buku ini ke wajahku!'_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke ingat dengan perkataan gadis di toko buku yang ia kunjungi waktu itu. Dan seketika bibir dari pemilik wajah tampan itu pun terlihat menyeringai.

.

.

.

Sasuke datang lagi ke _Book Store_ yang dua hari lalu ia kunjungi. Matanya menyisir ke segala arah. Mata kelam itu pun melihat—dari kejauhan rambut seorang gadis _blonde_ yang diikat kuda. Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu diam-diam, setelah dekat Sasuke pura-pura berakting kebingungan mencari sebuah buku.

Seorang wanita menghampirinya dari belakang, _"Hello. Can I help you, Sir."_ sapa suara di belakang Sasuke.

Mendengarnya, Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Namun ternyata yang Ia lihat bukan wajah gadis pirang itu. Tetapi wajah wanita lain yang sedang tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dengan penuh maksud.

"Aku ingin mencari buku lanjutan dari buku yang aku baca kemarin." Sasuke menjawab dengan bahasa Jepang, membuat wanita di hadapannya kebingungan.

" _I'm sorry, Sir. I don't understand what do you say. Can you speak English, please?"_

Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati, "Saya tidak bisa dan malas berbahasa Inggris. Saya tidak mau berbicara denganmu. Lebih baik kau tak usah membantuku, panggil saja teman pirangmu itu kesini."

Wanita tersebut semakin bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke yang sangat cepat. Ia pun merasa menyerah berhadapan dengan Sasuke, _"Ah I'm sorry, sir. Wait a minute. I'll call my friend. She can speak Japan so well."_

Sasuke lagi-lagi menyeringai di dalam hati.

Tak beberapa lama wanita tersebut datang lagi sambil menggandeng seorang temannya yang berambut pirang, _"Naruto, please you translate to me what he says, okay?"_ pinta wanita itu.

Naruto melihat pria di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. Merasa seperti pernah bertemu. Tapi dimana? Kapan?

"Hai, dobe." Sapa Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke Naruto.

Dobe?

Oh, _Mr. Bastard_ itu lagi!

"Mau apa lagi kau, teme? Cari buku atau mau cari ribut denganku, hah?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sinis, membuat perempuan disampingnya—yang merupakan rekan kerja gadis itu semakin kebingungan.

"Jadi seperti ini kau melayani pelanggan? Kasar sekali." Kata Sasuke.

"Pengecualian untukmu, _bastard_. Kau memang pantas untuk dikasari."

"Naruto.." wanita di sebelah Naruto memanggilnya, membuat Naruto menoleh, _"I have to go. Can you help him?"_ tangannya menunjuk Sasuke, " _You in here, okay."_ ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"AH, WAIT!" Naruto berteriak kepada rekannya, namun usahanya gagal. Mata biru itu menyipit sinis ke arah Sasuke, "Baiklah jangan berlama-lama. Kau mau cari buku apa?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kemarin."

Naruto menyengirtkan dahi, " _Sherlock Holmes_ maksudmu?"

"Hn."

"Hah? Apa itu 'Hn'?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Iya."

"Oh, maksudnya 'iya'?" Naruto pun tertawa, "Hahaha gaya bicaramu aneh sekali. Seperti alien. Tinggal bilang 'iya' saja susah sekali. Baiklah, tunggu di sini. Akan kuambilkan bukunya."

Naruto pun pergi ke sebuah rak buku, lalu mengambil dua buku tebal yang bersampul hitam, dan segera menyerahkan buku itu kepada Sasuke, "Lanjutan yang kemarin. Kakakmu ternyata suka ya dengan buku ini?" Naruto tersenyum, "Tak salah aku merekomendasikannya hahaha!"

Sasuke mengambil buku yang disodorkan oleh Naruto, "Kakakku tidak membacanya." Kata Sasuke kemudian, membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya lagi.

"Kakakmu tidak membacanya? Lalu, kau mau beli buku ini untuk siapa? Untuk kau baca sendiri?" tebak Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto menyeringai, "Oh, jadi kau membuka kado ulang tahun kakakmu sendiri lalu menggunakannya sendiri juga? Adik macam apa kau ini?" tanyanya bermaksud _sarkasme_.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan dengusan. Niat jahil pun muncul dalam diri Sasuke. Ia maju mendekat ke arah gadis itu, lalu secara perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Kau mau tau adik seperti apa aku ini?" bisiknya, membuat Naruto dapat merasakan napas Sasuke yang berhembus di lehernya. Naruto refleks menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke, matanya mengerjap cepat, wajahnya memanas.

 _Apa-apaan pria ini? Berbicara di dekat telinga, membuat leherku geli,_ pikir Naruto.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat tingkah panik Naruto. Menggoda gadis di depannya ini sungguh seru.

Naruto merebut buku yang dipegang Sasuke, "Kalau kau jadi membelinya, biar aku bawakan ini ke kasir!" ucapnya cepat, matanya melotot ke arah Sasuke. Gadis itu langsung berlari ke sebuah kasir yang tak jauh dari tempat Ia dan Sasuke berdiri, mulutnya komat-kamit, seperti berbicara sesuatu kepada pelayan kasir. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto tersenyum kepada petugas kasir itu.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto dari kejauhan mendengus, kakinya lalu melangkah ke arah dimana Naruto berdiri.

" _Fourty pounsterling, Sir_." Ucap pelayan kasir begitu Sasuke sampai ke kasir tersebut. Sasuke menyeringai singkat, dirogohhnya kantung celana dan jas yang Ia pakai, setelah merogoh, Sasuke memasang tampang pura-pura panik, "Dobe."

Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya refleks menoleh, "Apa? Aku masih banyak kerjaan, teme. " sahut Naruto yang baru saja ingin meninggalkan tempat. Melihat respon gadis itu, Sasuke menahan seringai. Ditariknya tangan Naruto, membuat langkah kaki Naruto terhenti.

"Aku lupa bawa dompet,"

Naruto merutuk dalam hati. Lalu apa masalahnya kalau Sasuke tidak bawa dompet? Itu bukan urusannya kan?

 _Buku yang sudah dibeli dan dibungkus, tidak dapat dikembalikan lagi._

Sialan.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi kalau kau tidak membawa dompet, teme!" bentak Naruto. Tangannya gemas ingin memukul wajah datar Sasuke. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah sang pegawai kasir lalu Naruto mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Pegawai kasir itu melotot, membuat Naruto meringis.

Pegawai kasir pun akhirnya menghela napas, lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mata Naruto membelak.

"Apa?! Harus dibayar pakai uangku dulu?!" teriak Naruto, tak sadar menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Wajahnya menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memasang wajah _innocent_. Naruto berteriak sambil merogoh kantung celananya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan uang sebesar _empat puluh poundsterling_ , lalu memberikannya kepada pegawai kasir. Pegawai kasir itupun tersenyum.

Sasuke yang daritadi hanya diam melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan pegawai kasir pun menahan senyum, "Aku akan menggantinya."

Naruto mendengus, "Kau memang harus menggantinya! Itu uang sakuku untuk makan dan pulang hari ini. Haisss, sial sekali hari ini aku tidak akan makan aaargh!" gadis itu mengacak surai pirangnya, merasa frustasi.

Sasuke mengambil buku beliannya yang tergeletak di meja kasir dan lalu tangannya mengambil sebuah pulpen di atas meja kasir. Dibukanya plastik yang membungkus buku tersebut, "Berapa nomormu? Akan kucatat." ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Gadis itu menampakkan raut wajah bingung, untuk apa pria ini meminta nomor teleponnya?

"Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu nanti. Kalau saat aku kesini dan kau tak ada di sini, aku tak tahu dimana aku harus bertemu denganmu, dobe." Kata Sasuke, seolah menjawab pertanyaan batin Naruto.

Naruto yang mengerti maksud Sasuke akhirnya merebut pulpen yang dipegang lelaki itu, jemarinya menuliskan nomor telepon di buku novel yang Sasuke beli dengan uangnya. Setelah menulis, diberikannya buku itu kepada Sasuke, lalu gadis itu langsung meninggalkan Sasuke dan pergi kembali untuk bekerja.

" _Good, caramu unik juga untuk mendapatkan nomor teleponnya."_ Sang pelayan kasir tersenyum penuh maksud kepada Sasuke.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Naruto tergelak kaget begitu Handphone di saku celananya bergetar. Kedua tangannya yang sedang sibuk membawa beberapa tumpukkan buku pun tak sempat mengangkat Handphone yang terus-menerus bergetar dan menimbulkan bunyi. Setelah menaiki tangga eskalator sambil membawa tumpukkan buku, gadis itu duduk di atas lantai. Punggungnya Ia sandarkan di sebuah rak buku. Tangannya merogoh saku celana, menghambil Handphone dan menyentuh layar Handphone tersebut.

 _5 missed call._

 _From 9984733xxx_

Nomor siapa ini? Pikir Naruto. Gadis itu memencet layar handphonenya, lalu mencoba menelepon balik.

 _Sorry, you don't have enough credit for make a call. Please—_

"Sial. Aku lupa mengisi pulsa!" gadis itu mematikan sambungan telepon.

Diletakkannya kembali Handphone tersebut ke dalam saku celananya. Gadis itu berdiri, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas dan menghela napas, "Nah, sepuluh tumpuk buku lagi yang harus dipindahkan. Semangat!" ucapnya kepada diri sendiri. Naruto pun berlari kecil menuju eskalator. Lima menit kemudian, gadis itu kembali lagi ke rak buku—yang sebelumnya ia tempati untuk bersandar—sambil membawa sepuluh tumpuk buku.

Naruto akhirnya menghela napas lega. Ditepuknya bahu seorang wanita yang diketahui adalah rekan kerjanya. Gadis itu meminta untuk izin pulang karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Setelah diberi izin, ia langsung berlari ke sebuah _rest room_ untuk karyawan.

Naruto melepas rompi seragamnya, lalu menggantinya dengan jaket hijau berbahan tebal dan memakai sebuah topi baseball berwarna hitam, tak lupa ia menggendong sebuah tas ransel kecil berwarna coklat. Saat gadis itu ingin menutup loker, tiba-tiba handphone di saku celananya bergetar lagi. Tanda ada pesan masuk.

 _From 9984733xxx_

 _Where are you now?_

Gadis itu mengerutkan alis. Nomor itu lagi, pikirnya. Gadis itu hendak membalas pesan tersebut, namun beberapa detik kemudian Ia sadar bahwa pulsanya habis. Naruto akhirnya memasukkan Handphonenya kembali kedalam saku celananya.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar Book Store, membuka pintu keluar dan menuruni anak tangga. Namun, baru beberapa anak tangga yang ia turuni, kedua matanya menangkap pemandangan seorang lelaki yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada sebuah mobil sport bewarna biru tua. Lelaki tersebut memandang kearahnya dengan wajah datar. Naruto yang mengenal wajah tanpa ekspresi tersebut segera menaikan kedua alisnya, "Hei." Sapa Naruto dari kejauhan.

Naruto menghampiri lelaki itu sambil tersenyum singkat, "Mau mengembalikan uang ya? Akhirnya, aku bisa makan malam ini." Ucapnya sambil sesekali merapatkan topi yang ia pakai.

Lelaki itu, Sasuke mendengus saat mendengar ucapan Naruto yang menurutnya kurang anggun, "Kau ikut aku." Pinta—atau lebih tepatnya suruh, Sasuke. Membuat Naruto mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau mau menculikku?" Naruto bertanya, namun Sasuke tidak menjawabnya dan malah membuka pintu mobilnya, mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke kursi penumpang, di samping Sasuke.

Di dalam mobil, Naruto memberikan beberapa pertanyaan ke Sasuke seperti, "Mau kemana kita?" atau "Hey! Kenapa kau menculikku?! Percuma kalau kau ingin menjualku, aku takkan laku di pasaran!" yang membuat Sasuke hanya mendengus dan tak ada satupun pertanyaan dari Naruto yang dijawabnya. Lima belas menit berlalu, Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran khas Jepang.

Naruto yang bingung hanya memasang tampang heran, "Kita berhenti di sini?" tanyanya.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil, menutup pintu mobil, lalu membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya dari luar. "Kau lapar." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk keluar dari mobil.

Naruto merasakan tangan Sasuke—yang sedang menggenggam tangannya – terasa sangat panas. Naruto refleks menyentuh dahi Sasuke, alisnya berjengit begitu mengetahui suhu tubuh Sasuke yang tinggi, "Tubuhmu panas!" pekiknya.

Sasuke menepis pelan tangan Naruto, "Tidak." Ucapnya singkat.

Naruto yang sedikit khawatir akhirnya menarik lengan Sasuke, membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan mendudukan Sasuke di kursi penumpang.

"Lebih baik kau kuantar pulang saja. Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Naruto setelah ia masuk juga dan menyalakan mobil. Gadis itu tadi mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Sasuke.

Pria itu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Naruto pun mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobil ke arah apartemen Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto membopong tubuh Sasuke, lalu menyuruh lelaki itu untuk membuka kunci apartemennya yang terkunci dengan password. Sasuke menyebutkan beberapa nomor dan Naruto memencet tombol didepannya, tak lama pintu apartemen tersebut terbuka. Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam, setelah itu Naruto meletakkan Sasuke di atas sofa. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat pucat, membuat Naruto merasa kasihan.

"Kau punya obat? Aku pinjam dapurmu untuk membuat teh."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan lalu menunjuk ke sebuah laci di sudut ruangan sambil terus memegang kepalanya. Badannya terasa dingin, kepalanya pusing, membuat Sasuke merasa badannya sangat lemas dan merasa tak kuat untuk bangun dari sofa.

" _Ototou,_ kau kenapa?"

Sasuke menoleh mendengar suara dari arah pintu. Ia melihat kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha berdiri di depan pintu apartemen sambil merangkul seorang gadis Eropa berpakaian minim.

.

.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother. And this woman," Itachi mencolek dagu wanita berpakaian minim disampingnya, "Yah, this my.. you know."

Tangan pria dewasa di depannya terjulur di depan Naruto yang sedang sibuk menatap Itachi dan wanita'nya' yang terlihat err..intim.

Tersadar dari lamunan, refleks gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan tersebut, "I'm Naruto."

"Naruto? Wow orang Jepang ya? Tak kusangka.," Itachi terkekeh lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Sasuke, padahal aku membawamu 'oleh-oleh' nih, tapi kau malah sakit. Dasar payah."

Sasuke melotot mendengar omongan Itachi.

Naruto hanya mematung, merasa _awkward_ dengan kehadiran kakaknya Sasuke bersama dengan gadis berpakaian sempit dan kurang bahan itu. Naruto meringis sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "Lebih baik aku pulang. Teh untukmu dan obatnya sudah kuletakkan di meja." Naruto menarik diri dan menunduk sebagai ucapan salam.

Sasuke menarik sebelah tangan Naruto dan gadis itu menoleh kemudian.

"Kuantar." tawar Sasuke.

Naruto tentu saja menolak dengan alasan takut merepotkan Sasuke dan menyuruh pria itu untuk istirahat saja dikamarnya.

Itachi yang daritadi hanya menonton mulai berdiri ditengah-tengah Sasuke yang berbaring dan Naruto yang berdiri, "Kupanggil taksi, oke?" tawar Itachi, sebagai penengah.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Sasuke berbaring di kamar karena sakit. Ditatapnya sebuah Handphone hitam yang daritadi ia genggam. Matanya memandang sebuah kontak nomor yang tertulis di layar Handphonenya.

 _Name : Naruto._

 _Number Phone : 9984626xxx_

Sasuke sudah mencoba menghubungi gadis itu sampai tiga kali, namun tak satupun panggilan tersebut diangkat. Sasuke merasa gusar, entah mengapa ia merasa rindu mendengar suara omelan dari gadis pirang tersebut. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Akhirnya kau jatuh cinta juga, Outotou."

Itachi terkekeh setelah melihat reaksi Sasuke begitu ia mengucap 'sapaan pagi' untuk adik tercintanya. Sasuke melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Itachi, namun Itachi siap menghindar sehingga lemparan Sasuke tidak efektif. Sasuke—dengan perasaan jengkel mengambil sebuah jaket kulit bewarna hitam dan sebuah kunci mobil.

Itachi yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke pun menahan ketawa melihat kelakuan adiknya yang mirip remaja-remaja SMA.

Sasuke meninggalkan apartemennya, lalu segera mengendarai mobil sport nya yang ia parkir di _basement._

Itachi menatap kepergian Sasuke dari jendela kamar adiknya. Matanya yang memandang luar jendela pun ia alihkan ke meja tidur Sasuke. Di meja itu tergeletak tiga buah buku novel. Itachi pun mengambil salah satu novel tersebut, mengamatinya.

"Sejak kapan Sasuke suka membaca novel?" gumamnya. Dibukanya buku novel tersebut, sampai pada halaman terakhir, Itachi membelakkan matanya saat melihat sebuah tulisan tangan yang terdapat di bagian bawah halaman terakhir buku.

 _9984626xxx_ —N.U

Itachi pun menyeringai.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu masuk _Dazzling Book Store_ , matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Deja vu, Sasuke mencari keberadaan sang gadis pirang penggemar novel. Ia terus menengok ke segala arah, berharap dapat bertemu dengan Naruto.

" _Excuse me, Sir. Can I help you?"_

Suara lembut yang berasal dari arah belakang Sasuke membuat gendang telinganya bergetar. Spontan Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

Namun sayang, orang yang menawarkan bantuan ke Sasuke bukanlah si gadis pirang, melainkan seorang wanita berambut merah bata dan bertubuh sexy. Wanita tersebut tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Nope." Kata Sasuke sesingkat mungkin. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan sang wanita dan berjalan ke arah rak buku novel fiction, tempat pertama kali Ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Nihil, Sasuke tak juga menemukan gadis itu di sini.

" _Sir."_

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara, seorang wanita berbadan gemuk menghampirinya, "Mencari Naruto, ya? Ia tidak masuk hari ini. Jadwalnya libur." Ucap wanita itu, seolah tahu apa maksud kedatangan Sasuke kesini. Wanita itu memakai seragam ala pegawai kasir. Melihat seragam wanita itu, Sasuke baru ingat. Wanita itu adalah pelayan kasir yang waktu itu melayaninya saat 'membeli' novel—

"Bukankah kau sudah punya nomer telepon Naruto?"

—dan juga yang memuji Sasuke dalam hal modus meminta nomor telepon dari seorang gadis.

"Dia tak pernah mengangkat telepon dariku," curhat Sasuke.

Wanita itu tertawa, "Kau meneleponnya disaat jam kerja? Mana mungkin dia sempat mengangkatnya? Naruto itu gadis yang rajin, Ia tak pernah bermalas-malasan saat bekerja." Jelas wanita itu, membuat Sasuke menaikan sudut bibirnya sedikit.

"Hari ini dia libur, tapi sudah tiga kali ia tak mengangkat telepon dariku."

Wanita itu tertawa lagi, "Sungguh, nak. Kau dan Naruto sangat cocok! Sifat kalian unik sekali dan manis, membuatku gemas!" wanita itu malah menyahut dengan tidak nyambungnya. Ia lalu memegang bahu Sasuke, "Kalau kau memang benar-bener tertarik padanya, cobalah serius. Jangan memberinya harapan kosong. Baiklah, nak. Saya pergi dulu ya, kasir mulai penuh." Ditepuknya bahu Sasuke, setelah itu wanita—sang pegawai kasir itu langsung kembali ke tempat kerjanya, yaitu meja kasir.

Nasihat dari wanita itu membuat Sasuke berpikir. Benarkah ia mulai tertarik dengan Naruto? Bukankah ia baru bertemu Naruto seminggu yang lalu? Kenapa harus gadis itu yang ia suka? Bukankah selama ini Sasuke terus menolak wanita-wanita yang terus memberikan perhatian secara terang-terangan kepadanya?

Tapi, gadis itu tak pernah memperlihatkan sifat seperti wanita-wanita penggoda.

Gadis itu berperilaku apa adanya.

"Sir, kau belum membayar hutangmu."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah seseorang yang berbicara dari rak buku seberang tempat ia berdiri. Lelaki itu mengalihkan wajahnya langsung ke belakang.

Seorang gadis pirang berkepang satu, memakai sebuah topi baseball hitam, sepatu keds, celana jeans dan sebuah kemeja hitam yang ditutupi jaket merah. Casual style. Ia berbicara sambil duduk di atas lantai, membaca sebuah buku. Sasuke yang melihatnya refleks menarik rambut sang gadis.

"AWW SAKIT! JANGAN TARIK RAMBUTKU!"

Sasuke melepas tangannya dari kepangan rambut sang gadis. Gadis itu meringis saat menatap wajah kesal Sasuke, "Itu nomor teleponmu ya? Maaf kukira itu nomor penguntit." Ringisnya.

"Dobe." Sasuke mendengus lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto, membantu gadis tersebut berdiri, "Kau libur. Kenapa datang kesini?" tanyanya kepada gadis itu.

Naruto melepas topinya, "Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya. Kenapa disaat aku libur begini kau malah menyuruhku kesini?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kapan ia menyuruh gadis ini? Tahu dia libur saja tidak. Sasuke mengira Naruto bekerja hari ini, oleh sebab itu Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghampiri Naruto ke toko buku. Namun, saat Sasuke datang kesini, ia malah diberi tahu kalau Naruto hari ini mendapat libur.

"Sudahlah. Mana empat puluh poundsterling ku?"

Sasuke terdiam melihat telapak tangan kanan Naruto yang terbuka seolah sedang meminta sesuatu, "Aku tidak mau membayarnya."

Ucapan Sasuke bagaikan petir di siang bolong, "Hah? Cuma empat puluh poundsterling, teme. EMPAT PULUH POUNDSTERLING DAN KAU TIDAK MAU MEMBAYARNYA?"

"Cuma demi empat puluh poundsterling kau berani membentakku?"

Mata Naruto membelak, heh pria di depannya ini mengajak berkelahi rupanya. "Asal kau tahu saja. Empat puluh poundsterling itu lumayan, tahu. Bisa untuk membeli sepotong orange cake dan capucinno latte di cafe seberang jalan sana! Mana cepat balikan, aku lapar." Naruto menarik kerah jaket yang dipakai Sasuke. Tinggi badan Naruto yang hanya sebahu Sasuke membuat gadis itu harus berjinjit untuk dapat mencekik leher Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendapat kesempatan dalam kesempitan, langsung menarik pinggang Naruto dan menundukkan wajah—

"OH LOOK AT THAT!"

—untuk mencium kening gadis itu.

Naruto membeku. Matanya membelak kaget saat Sasuke mencium keningnya. Orang-orang yang berada di toko buku tersebut mulai melihat adegan manis yang tersaji. Sasuke melepas kecupan tersebut, memandangi wajah Naruto yang mulai memerah.

"Untuk apa aku mengembalikannya? Empat puluh poundsterling itu bisa membuatmu terus ingat kepadaku, bukan?" ucap Sasuke. Tangan kanannya mengelus kepala Naruto, "Aku tak mau mengembalikannya sepeserpun."

Naruto mengerjap, mendengar nada suara halus yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Seolah tersihir oleh senyum lelaki yang baru saja mencium keningnya itu.

Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya ia tersadar, tangannya yang masih berada di leher Sasuke gatal ingin mencekik. Naruto pun akhirnya mencekik leher Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa kesakitan, namun pria itu tidak berteriak 'AWW SAKIT!' seperti Naruto. Tangannya yang menganggur Ia gunakkan untuk memegang tangan Naruto yang sedang berusaha mencekiknya dengan kuat.

"Sakit, Dobe. Lepas."

"TIDAK!"

"Lep—"

"TIDAK!"

Naruto sedang salah tingkah, Sasuke tahu itu.

Maka dari itu, Sasuke akhirnya menyerah. Ia biarkan tangan Naruto mencekik lehernya. Biarlah ia mati duluan, asalkan ia mati di depan pujaan hatinya.

Pujaan hati?

Ya, Sasuke akui itu.

Ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Naruto.

Naruto melepas kedua tangannya yang mencekik Sasuke, "Sial. Aku lelah." gumamnya. Sasuke lalu menjambak pelan kepangan rambut Naruto, membuat gadis itu hampir saja berteriak kesakitan lagi.

"Jadi," Sasuke menarik napasnya, "Tidak apa-apa kan aku tidak membayar hutangmu hari ini?" lanjutnya, bertanya kepada Naruto.

Gadis itu spontan melotot lagi, "Tapi kau harus berjanji akan membayarnya secepat mungkin!" kata Naruto.

"Kalau kubayar dengan janji yang lain bagaimana, hm?"

Sasuke mengambil sebuah novel yang berada di rak buku, memegang buku tersebut layaknya memegang sebuah cincin lamaran, lalu belutut di depan Naruto yang menatapnya heran, "Dengan janji suci, misalnya?"

Dan Naruto pun berteriak, membuat pengunjung seisi tokoh yang melihat kedua pasangan itu tersenyum.

.

.

" _Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you was completely out of my control."—about love_

END?

Side Story

" _Sejak kapan Sasuke suka membaca novel," gumamnya. Dibukanya buku novel tersebut, sampai pada halaman terakhir, Itachi membelakkan matanya saat melihat sebuah tulisan tangan yang terdapat di bagian bawah halaman terakhir buku._

 _9984626xxx —N.U_

 _Itachi pun menyeringai._

 _Diambilnya sebuah Handphone dari saku celananya, Itachi menekan tombol sesuai dengan nomor yang tertera di buku novel tersebut. Butuh tiga puluh detik menunggu sebelum orang di seberang sana menjawab teleponnnya._

" _Hello? Who's this?" sapa suara di seberang telepon. Itachi yang mendengar suara itu dari teleponnya spontan tersenyum, "Naruto, bukan?" jawab Itachi, menggunakan bahasa Jepang._

" _Iya, saya sendiri."_

 _Itachi mengulas senyum, lagi, "Ini aku Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke. Kau masih ingat kan?"_

 _Ada jeda sepersekian detik sebelum penerima telepon menjawab pertanyaannya, "Oh iya aku ingat. Tunggu, darimana kau mendapat nomor teleponku?"_

 _Itachi menoleh ke arah buku novel yang dipegangnya, "Dari buku novel Sherlock Holmes."_

" _Oh my god!" terdengar helaan napas dari sang gadis, "Sasuke pernah memintaku untuk mencatat nomorku disana."_

 _Itachi tertawa dalam hati, Sasuke ternyata yang meminta sendiri nomor gadis itu!_

" _Sebenarnya Naruto, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu. Sasuke—"_

" _Kenapa dia?" Naruto tiba-tiba memotong omongan Itachi, "Sakitnya tambah parah?"_

 _Itachi diam-diam tertawa setan, "Bukan itu! Sepertinya ia mau menemuimu. Dari semalam ia terus mengumam-gumamkan namamu." Bohong Itachi._

" _Hah? Mengumam-gumamkan namaku?" Naruto menggumam, "Hm, kurasa dia memikirkan hutangnya."_

 _Itachi mengerutkan alis,"Hah? Hutang?"_

" _Iya. Dia mempunyai hutang empat puluh poundsterling padaku."_

 _Itachi mengerutkan alisnya semakin dalam. Sasuke punya hutang? Sasuke mengutang? Seorang Uchiha mengutang?_

 _Lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepala Itachi, "Ah iya! Mungkin ia menemuimu untuk membayar hutangnya. Kau cari dia ya, tolong. Sasuke itu adikku satu-satunya. Aku tak mau kehilangan dia. Dia dari pagi tadi pergi, katanya ingin menemuimu. Ingin memberi sesuatu kepadamu. Sekaligus ingin melamarmu—ups aku keceplosan." Itachi berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seolah ia sedang membocorkan rahasia suatu negara._

" _Hah? Melamar?"_

 _Itachi tertawa setan lagi di dalam hatinya, "Ia menyukaimu, Naru-chan! Temui Sasuke di tempat pertama kali kalian bertemu. Aku yakin dia akan melunasi hutangmu dan mengajakmu menikah!"_

 _Terdengar dengusan dari suara sang gadis, "Yang penting dia membayar hutangnya. Sudah ya Itachi-san, aku mau mandi lalu membeli buku. Bye."_

 _Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus._

 _Itachi mengerutkan dahinya. Niatnya untuk menggoda gadis itu gagal? Dari sekian banyak kata yang ia keluarkan, gadis itu hanya menanggapi bagian 'melunasi hutang'nya saja?_

" _Sasuke, ternyata seleramu unik juga."_

 _._

 _._

END

* * *

Iki opo toh? Entahlah. Hanya sekedar iseng-iseng belaka setelah sekian lama nangkring di dunia fanfiction dengan berbagai fandom. Baru pemula, ehe jadi mohon maklum banyak typo bertebaran dan berhamburan. Semoga readers sekalian sudi untuk meninggalkan review. Terima kasih buat sudah yang membaca cerita saya.

Salam,

Hazeldeen.


End file.
